The Tears We've shed
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Some of the nations have gone missing. Where are they and why were they taken you ask? To bring Russia children into the world and bear said children suitors. WARNING: MPREG, Yaoi, implied Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Believe it or not I got the idea for this fic while trying to fall asleep. I only own any OCs.

**"Bold Text" **= speaking in Russian.

* * *

"So, I wasn't the only one Russia invited for dinner," said America as he looked at some of his fellow nations.

China, both Italys, both sides of Germany, Spain, Canada, France, England, Greece, Japan, Turkey, Egypt, Poland, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden and Sealand all nodded. They too had been invited but none of them knew why it was only them. Soon their host came and showed them to the dinning room, each place marked with a card. Russia sat at one end of the table. To his left America and to his right China. Italy, Ramano, Canada, England, Japan, Egypt, Poland, and Finland sat on the same side as the American. While, Germany, Prussia, Spain, France, Greece, Turkey, Lithuania and Sweden sat on the same side as China, Sealand was at the other end of the long table. Soon, elegantly dressed servants brought out their meals. Each was severed their favorite food even Kumojiro and Gilbird.

"Wow, you really did you're homework!" said England as he dodged bits of cheeseburger flying at him because of America.

Once the food was gone the guests started to feel weird. One by one they fainted.

Russia smirked as he clapped his hands to summon more people, most were burly looking men, there were a few other men in lab coats and two girls. Both females had their blond hair in braids; the first was dressed in pink, had hazel eyes, and had a long single braid. The other was dressed in light blue, had green eyes and her hair was in two shorter braids.

Russia pointed to his right and said in Russian, **"Take everyone on that side of the table as well as the man sitting on my left down to the labs and give them the treatment. The rest on the left take to the holding cells. The two sitting beside me are to be brought to my chambers as soon as the treatment is complete. Hook the rest up by their seating arrangement."**

The burly men and the men in lab coats took the knocked out nations away before the one in pink piped up, **"What of the boy, bird and bear, sir?"**

Russia turned to the two of them and said, **"The bird and the bear will be in Catia's care. As for the boy you are to care for him, Gelya."**

Both females nodded, curtsied and took their new charges away.

Once they were out of earshot of Russia, Gelya, the one in pink, turned to Catia, the one in blue and said, **"I feel sorry for those guys...Especially the two who will become Lord Ivan's brides."**

**"I know, but we aren't paid to have opinions of our own," **Catia replied shifting Kumojiro in her arms.

_**SOMETIME LATER...**_

Matthew Williams, better known at times as Canada groaned as he woke up. He found himself chained nude to a wall, his legs spread wide and some sort of tube leading towards his body, he couldn't tell where it entered but he could feel it. Luckily he still had his glasses on so he could find out what happened to the others. He looked around, chained on the wall with him in the same fashion were Arthur, Kiku, Lovino, Feliciano, Feliks, Tino, and Gupta. He then looked across the room and screamed. The tubes were connected to some sort of cones that were covering the dicks of Gilbert, Francis, Heracles, Antonio, Ludwig, Toris, Berwald and Sadiq. The other nations awoke when they heard the normally invisible nation cry out, saw the same things he did and screamed themselves.

They all started to struggle when they all heard a laugh they all knew.

"Trying to get away will do you no good," said Ivan as he stepped into view.

"Where are Peter, Alfred, Yao, Gilbird, and Kumojiro?" yelled Gilbert.

"The boy, bird and bear are safe with two of my human servants."

"What do you mean human servants?" asked Kiku.

"Most of those people you saw at dinner this evening were robots. As for Alfred and Yao they are my brides and will soon bear my children. Now I bet your wondering what is your purpose here and why some of you have an extra hole? My children will need playmates and one-day servants, brides and grooms of their own. Now if you will excuse me I must see to my brides," he said before leaving the room but not before pressing a button near the door.

The cones on Gilbert, Francis, Heracles, Antonio, Ludwig, Toris, Berwald and Sadiq started to hum and vibrate. The others felt puffs of air in their new holes, prepping them. One by one, they all came. The semen flowed through the tubes and into the new wombs of the others. They all cried out. Once they were done and their new holes plugged to prevent any leaking they were released.

_**About a week later…**_

"**It seems that only one of your brides and two of the other's have successfully conceived,"** said a scientist to Ivan, **"And those are Yao, Feliks, and Gupta."**

"**I see, take the two couples that have conceived to the apartments. Feliks and Toris will be in Lily's care while Drysi will handle Sadiq and Gupta. As for the rest hook them up to the machine again, but this time, shorten the tube distance between them,"** Ivan told the man.

The man nodded and went to complete his tasks. Ivan then returned to his own room to find his brides still where he left them, Alfred chained to the bed and Yao chained to the wall to make sure that he didn't try to free the blond.

"Let us go damnit!" yelled the blond.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your husband?" the white haired man asked stroking the blonde's cheek.

The blond spat at him.

"Well, I suppose I will have to just have to punish you again," he said unzipping his pants.

Yao clamped his eyes shut and covered his ears, he couldn't stand to see or hear the blond being raped, but he still knew it was happening. He just hoped it would end soon.

_**Elsewhere...**_

The Polish and Lithuanian men stared at the young woman that greeted them when they awoke in a king bed dressed in Pajamas. Her short red hair reached a little past her ears, her eyes sea green, dressed all in white from old fashioned arpon and long sleeved blouse to her pantie hose and high heels. The only thing that wasn't white was the red cross on her headband.

"How do you do? I am Lily," she said giving them a polite bow of her head, "I will be taking care of you."

"Uh...Hi?" said Toris.

"Like, do you have any idea what we've been through you bitch!?" Feliks yelled.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she said, "Of course I do! The other girls and I all know what Lord Ivan did! We may not approve but we hold our tongues to stay alive. We do not want our bodies to become covers for those creepy robots of his."

"You mean that those robots Ivan told us about are covered in human skin?!" said Toris disgusted.

"Yes," she then gave them a full explanation.

A few "apartments" over Sadiq and Gupta were getting the same explanation from their own nurse, Drysi, who had shoulder length copper hair, light green eyes, and dressed in a red shirt and shoes, and white skirt, apron, headband and stockings.

_**In the UN building about a month later...**_

Hong Kong covered his ears, he was getting tired of the nations present blaming each other for the disappearances of China, America, Japan, Greece, Canada, Prussia, both Italys, Spain, Germany, France, England, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Egypt, Turkey, Poland and Lithuania. And it didn't help that Russia was absent.

"SHUT UP!" someone female yelled.

To the surprise of everyone it was Adien or Wales. She was normally a quiet girl known for her short blond hair, it was about an inch longer then Ukraine's, green eyes and she got her eyebrows waxed a lot to prevent them from winding up like Arthur's and Peter's. In fact the only reasons she wasn't mistaken for Arthur was because she kept her eyebrows at a normal thickness and the fact that she had breasts.

Many of the other nations were impressed, they hadn't known that Wales could yell like that.

"We shouldn't be fighting and accusing at random! We should be trying to find the others!" she said.

"She's right! I think we should be looking for them," said South Korea.

His twin; North Korea, stared at his brother and said, "But you were just accusing me of taking America!"

This caused another argument to sprout between the two.

"Ah, the tangy smell of male hormones..." said Vietnam.

"Where's the air freshener?" Taiwan asked.

Apparently she had been planning on hitting her twin brothers on the head with the can but Hungary beat her to it with her infamous frying pan.

As the previously fighting duo clutched their heads, Wales's own twin brothers; Ireland and Scotland started to whisper to each other about who they thought took England and if they could get whoever it was to keep him, at least until Wales glared at them.

"Shutting up," they said when they saw the look on their sister's eyes.

The Welsh Nation spoke up once again, "Personally I suspect Russia, he's the only one who is absent from this meeting and when we called him to see why he wasn't here he said something about having to take care of his family. And last time I checked the only family that he has is Belarus and Ukraine. So I suggest that we split into teams and check all over the nation of Russia until we find them."

Everyone nodded before splitting up and starting the search.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**At One of Russia's homes…**_

"So…somehow we're all going to have babies…a good way to keep us from getting away…" said Alfred, "Well those of us who had our bodies messed with."

"Ve~ I wanna go home! I'm scared! I don't wanna have a baby! Especially not here!" Feliciano cried, burying his face in Ludwig's shirt.

Each of them was dealing with this in their own ways. Yao and Alfred were almost always together, Feliciano was usually crying. Matthew refused to talk to anyone besides Gilbert, Kumojiro, Gilbird and at times Catia. The others were much more subtle in their stress relief. Although Katya, Lovino and Antonio's nurse, who had looked like a female version of Gilbert and chose Fushia as her signature color, said she found the stuffing beat out of the pillows in their room more then once. And Ira, a blond with hair that reached mid-back, blue eyes, fan of dark blue who was in charge of Felicanio and Ludwig claimed that Ludwig had tried to take her head off by throwing stuff at her the first few days she was around. He apologized of course when he realized that she liked being there as much as he did.

"I wish there was something that the other girls and myself could do to help you," said Drysi as she and the others served them tea and snacks.

"You girls do enough as is," replied Kiku.

"Maybe one of us could pretend to be suffering from a bursting appendix. And when we get to the hospital that person can go for help," suggested Gilbert.

Asenka, a green eyed, black wearing, brown haired young woman who was in charge of Japan and Greece shook her head, leaving the room.

"That won't work. People have tired it before, but Master Ivan knows how to tell when someones faking so he put them under morphine and take out the appendix then leaves them to bleed to death," Lily said.

"Sadly the first person to die this terrible way that we know of was Asenka's twin brother, that's why she wears so much black," said Drysi when she was sure the other girl was out of earshot, "She also swore that she wouldn't cut her hair short like it was when he died until we are free of Lord Ivan's iron grip."

"We do have sleeping gas here but the only time he used it was when Ira's appendix really was ready to burst," said Katya.

"Wow, you girls are pretty tough," said Toris.

"Like, totally! You girls are, like, awesome!" agreed Feliks.

The girls all blushed.

As the months slowly passed the children in the captured nations grew. Soon they reached the five month mark. Ivan allowed them more freedom around the house now but still made sure that no one tried anything. Apparently he had been planning this for a while because he had plenty of larger clothes for the pregnant nations. It was now spring, and the green houses the cold nation had set up was full of life. There were all sorts of flowers and plants, though one green house was full of only sunflowers. Yao, Matthew and Kiku had taken a liking to tending to the plants inside the green houses (except the one with the sunflowers because the flowers reminded them too much of their captor). The two Italians had taken to helping the girls with the cooking. Most of the fathers-to-be (All of them minus Ivan) and Peter had taken to trying to figure a way to escape or at least contact some of the other nations. Feliks, Arthur, Tino, and Alfred had started reading up on what was happening to their bodies and what to expect. As for Gupta, he was praying to the gods for a healthy child and freedom.

_**Elsewhere In Russia…**_

Wales sighed, even after five months of searching she and the other worried nations couldn't find hide nor hair of their lost brethren. Her team was made up of herself, South Korea, Austria and Hungary. Although it was getting rather annoying. South Korea kept trying to grope her and Hungary, and Austria complained about the music she played on the radio. Hell Hungary was the one that wasn't getting on her nerves. The had been searching ever house that Russia owned looking for the lost nations or even a hint. So far no good. Belarus, Ukraine and even Latvia had been interrogated but none of them had any idea. Unbeknown to them they were getting to close to the house Russia was holding them in for his own comfort...

Hercules blinked as he saw Asenka running around their quarters gathering things and packing them.

Getting up careful not to wake the sleeping Kiku, "Asenka, what's going on?" he asked her softly.

"We are moving to a different location via bus. Wake Mr. Japan, we have to leave soon," she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I only have my orders. Please we must hurry," she dashed off again, gathering clothes and other things.

The Greek sighed before shaking pregnant Japanese man awake.

"Mmm?" said the oriental as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eye, "Whas wong?"

"We're going to a different place...Asenka doesn't know why though," Hercules said as he helped Kiku dress, gently brushing his fingers over the mound of flesh that contained their child.

Said child decided to greet it's father with a kick. The two smiled sadly...Sure they hadn't really wanted this child at first but they did now and they loved the tiny being that would soon enter the world.

About an hour later everyone was loaded onto a bus that was being driven by one of the robotic servants that were covered in human skin. Russia wasn't with them for some reason that only he knew. As they went down the road most of the pregnant nations dozed off. At the start they were told that it would be a three day drive to their destination. (AN: The 'Bus' is more like a mix between a real bus and a motor home, complete with bathrooms and stuff) But while they were getting gas when Prussia spotted Austria in the gas station along with Hungary, Wales and South Korea. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey, do any of you girls have your own personal cell phones that Russia can't track?" he asked.

"I do, why?" said Katya.

"I have a plan and to execute my awesome plan I need the number. You girls are allowed to go into the gas station, right?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. A few moments later Catia was in the gas station picking up snacks, as well as completing her mission.

She tired not to giggle as the four searchers argued over the snacks they were picking up for the next part of their trip before carefully slipping the note into Wales' pocket before paying and leaving.

"They got it," she whispered as she handed out the snacks and drinks.

"Thanks," said Germany, gently waking Italy, "Italy, we have snacks, wake up."

_**LATER WITH WALES, SOUTH KOREA, HUNGARY AND AUSTRIA...**_

Wales gave Austria a dirty look when he started to, once again, complain about her music. As she turned to tell him to stuff it a piece of paper fell out of her pocket.

"What's this?" asked Korea as he picked it up and opened it, "Huh? It's some sort of note but I can't read it."

The blond took the note, looked and said, "It's not in Welsh or English."

Austria took and said, "It's German...Gilbert's handwriting to boot!"

"WHAT!" the other three cried getting close and demanding the piano playing nation to translate it.

"It says to call this number in four days and when the phone is answered we have to say Maple Syrup..." Austria blinked at the last part.

"It's a password, I bet to make sure it's us!" said Hungary.

"But who's will be on the other end is my question," said Wales before her cell phone started to play 'That's what Girls do'.

It was Ireland.

"What's up bro?" she asked but remembered too late _why_ that song was her ring tone for Ireland...

_**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M A GIRL!"**_ said nation screeched from the other end.

Ireland and Scotland had a bad habit of trying to confuse people by dressing alike. Normally it wouldn't work because Ireland's female while Scotland is male. But Ireland solved that by binding her breasts and cutting her hair into the same style as her twin.

"It would help alot if you quit binding your breasts, grew your hair out and stop dressing like a boy," Wales retaliated.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Wales tapped her foot as she waited for the person on the other end of the phone line to answer.

"Hello?" asked a female voice at last.

"Maple Syrup," said Adien.

"Understood," replied the other girl before the female nation heard shifting.

"Hello?" came Arthur's voice, a little more tired sounding then she remembered but it was him.

"Arthur! Is it really you?" she asked.

"Who the bloody hell else would it be?" said the man on the other end.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so happy to hear you! Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"We're fine but if you're going to save us then there's more then just the eighteen of us and the animals…we've made some friends among other things…" said the Brit rubbing his round belly, slightly glad his "Sister" couldn't see.

"My turn!" whined Matthew, reaching for the phone.

"Matthew wants to talk to you," Arthur handing the phone to the Canadian.

"Hi Adien," said the quiet nation.

"Hi Mattie, I'm happy to hear you're ok…"

"Well as ok as I can be when five months pregnant," said Matthew before covering his mouth with his other hand realizing that he had told her.

"What? You're kidding right? Is that what Arthur meant by, 'Other Things'?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Tell me everything, I'll only tell those who really need to know like the other Eastern Asia siblings and the like," she said.

On the other end Matthew told her everything with some help from the others.

_**A MONTH LATER…**_

"So, why are we at Latvia and Estonia's house again?" asked Im Yong-Soo.

"Two reasons, 1) Riavis is the only Baltic state that worked at Russia's house recently that's free and 2) Eduard called and said that he's been acting weird lately and he's getting worried," replied Adien before knocking on the door.

A haggard and worried looking Eduard answered it.

"Dude! You look like death warmed over!" cried Ireland, who had come along, her breast unbound for once and she had started growing her hair back out.

"Kyla!" scolded her sister. (AN: Ok...Kyla represents Ireland, she has another brother that's northern Ireland but they don't get along. He dyes his hair black so he won't look like any of his siblings)

Yong-Soo snickered before Adien elbowed him in the ribs, reminding him that they were here for a reason and it wasn't to harass poor Estonia.

"Anyways thanks for coming. Riavis locked himself in his room, he has his own connected bathroom and I leave food and drink for him in front of the door and when he's done he puts the dishes outside his door," said Eduard, leading them upstairs.

"What about laundry?" asked the Korean.

"He does it at night when I'm asleep or not at home apparently, and he also seems to sneak snacks too," was the reply.

"How long ago did this start?" asked the Irish female.

"About six months ago..."

"Oh yeah...Riavis said he was sick and we integrated him over the phone..." said the Welsh woman, thinking.

When they reached the young Latvian's door they heard a pained groan.

"Riavis?" asked Eduard knocking on the door.

There was a grunt the said male answered, "Please...don't come in...or worry...I'm fine!"

The two "sisters" looked at one another and nodded before the Irish one pulled a hair pin out and picked the lock. The Welsh of the two opened the door and the whole lot got a big shock.

On the bed lay Riavis, he was wearing a large white night gown that was sticking to his sweat covered body, his belly was hugely swollen. The front of the gown near his legs was pink with blood and other fluids. His eyes shut tight, the upper half of his body propped up on a stack of pillows and his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Oh my god! Riavis!" cried Eduard running to the smaller blonds' side and taking his hand, "What happened?"

Riavis opened his eyes and looked at Eduard as Adien shouted out orders to the other two and said in a raspy voice, "Russia found out that all male nations have an under developed womb and ovaries in their bodies to represent the females in their lands. Then he discovered a way to develop them and I was his first success...And now I'm having your baby! AH!"

"Riavis, it's time to push!" ordered Adien.

The blond nodded as he bore down.

"Good, take a rest!" said the Walsh woman as the Irish female and the Korean man returned with the items she had sent them for.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eduard asked, gently brushing some of the smaller blonde's sweaty bangs out of his face.

"I was..." the said blond licked his lips before continuing, "Afraid that you would hate me and the baby."

The bespectacled man gave a look of shock before kissing the Latvian's forehead and saying, "I could never hate you...either of you..."

Riavis smiled a little before another contraction hit and he was ordered to push again.

This continued for a while. Then, suddenly, all the pain in his body was gone and he couldn't hear anything... Then he heard his child start to cry and the personification of Wales cheer, "It's a boy!"

The boy's cord was cut, he was cleaned and given to his parents. He was a bit on the small side but healthy. He had his mother's violet blue eyes but they were shaped like his father's and he had a bit of curly blond fuzz on his head.

"He's beautiful..." said Eduard staring at the tiny being in Riavis's arms before looking at his child's mother and lifting his chin, "Just like his mother..."

Yong-Soo gagged (he's just hamming it up is all) and the girls held back squeals as Eduard kissed Riavis on the lips. As the trio left they talked about what they found out...

"So...now we know how he did it... But I swear if I see my Aniki or Kiku breast feeding like that I'm gonna hurl!" declared Yong-Soo.

"Wimp," said Kyla and Adien at the same time before giggling.

_**IN RUSSIA AROUND THE SAME TIME...**_

Yao and Alfred were talking away from the others over milk tea (Decaf) and cookies on one of the back porches of the house, about Ivan.

"*Sigh* I know that he did this to us," said Alfred notioning to his round stomach, "But...after conception was conformed he's been treating us like we're priceless treasures."

Yao daintily sipped his milk tea and said, "I know...and I read up on his history a while back...He was very good friends with his final Char; Nicholas Romanov and his family. Especially his youngest daughter Anastasia. It seems Ivan was heart broken after she died because she was like a daughter to him."

"You think the kids we're carrying are replacements for her?" asked Alfred as Asenka's came over with more cookies and tea.

"No one can replace Lady Anastasia. But...I think this is an attempt to heal his broken heart. He loves the two of you dearly. Before this whole escapade happened I would sometimes hear him masturbating, crying out your names. And at night he would moan for you both," she said as she placed the items down.

The two looked at each other. America did have a crush on China and Russia for a while, though his crush on Russia had faded but now was coming back full force. What the blond didn't know was that Yao was the same way.

"I know that you guys were told about what happened to my twin but that isn't the full story..." the girl continued breaking the duo out of their thoughts.

"Huh?"

"My brother did pretended that his appendix was about to burst but only to get Ivan alone. He then tried to kill Lord Ivan with a scalpel but Lord Ivan managed to defend himself from my deranged twin. Yes my brother was a little crazy. He and the other girls here had and have forgotten that it was our parents that sold us into slavery and that Lord Ivan saved us. Lord Ivan wounded my brother badly in that fight, and he did try to save my foolish twin despite his murder attempt but he couldn't. I saw everything because my brother tired to use me as a way of getting out by threatening to kill me," she said.

"Your own twin, aru?"

She nodded, "I did say he was mental. As for the robots, they are wearing the skins of convicted crimanals who've done such horrid things the government gave their bodies to Ivan to dispose of because they didn't want the public to find out about them. Of course he did do a little work on their faces and stuff so they wouldn't cause a panic."

On the other side of the door everone else (Other then Ivan cause he's away at the moment) were listening and were shocked by what they heard, had they really misunderstood the tall nation all this time?

Then they heard Asenka giggle sadly, "But I didn't get out of that mess unhurt. My right arm had to be replace because my mental twin cut it off and tried to fend Master Ivan off with the bones...It was not fun to watch. I'm ok though."

"Asenka, must you tell them that sad tale?" came a the voice of Ivan.

"I'm sorry Master Ivan," she said bowing to him.

"It's just that the last time you talked about it you cried for hours," the Russian said.

Yao tried to stand but nearly fell because he was still not used to his new found belly but Ivan swiftly caught him.

"Careful, I don't want any of you getting hurt," the tall man said kissing Yao's forehead then Alfred's, "And I think the door has eyes and ears."

Through the key hole, Lily blinked, "I think we've been busted..."

Arthur opened the door causing the red head to fall foreword, ironically all the other nurse/maids and Sealand we leaning on her so they fell too.

Then all the girls under him yelled, "Get off!"

Everyone laughed at that point, it was good to laugh after so long.

"Ve…Ivan…I have one question, why did you keep us all here? And why did you bring us here?" asked Feliciano.

"I didn't want my children to grow up with out playmates and I was afraid your bosses would force you to abort the pregnancies, kill them after they were born or use them for experiments," said Ivan.

"But…why didn't you just have a child with Belarus?" asked Feliks.

"Master Ivan is gay. That and Belarus is scary…." said Catia.

"SCARY!" agreed the other girls, laughing.

"She's not scary...She's _scarrrry_," said Ivan waving his hands around making everyone laugh.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1After quite a bit of begging, pleading and puppy dog eyes, Russia had allowed the pregnant nations to have visitors.

Austria swore that he was going to have a major headache by the time this visit was over as he rang the doorbell. Taiwan, Vietnam, Wales and Ireland were all bouncing around like over excited children and it didn't help with all the stuffed toys they carried as gifts for the babies. The door was opened by a red head woman in white who led them to their missing brethren. Sadly, with Hungary, old habits die hard because she hit Prussia with her frying pan...again, causing Canada to panic.

"Elizaveta!" yelled the two other female European nations as they ran over to try and calm Canada down as Prussia sat up.

"What did I do?" asked the Albino rubbing his now smarting head making America laugh because he sounded like one of his cartoons.

Of course once Russia was in the room Wales, Ireland, South Korea, Hong Kong Vietnam and Taiwan made him swear not to break China or America's hearts or else.

"If I ever broke one of my brides' hearts, or both, I would kill myself, da," he said which pleased the group, "So what did Latvia name his baby?"

"Riavis had a baby?" asked the other nations who hadn't known.

"Yeah, a little boy named Luke," said Yong-Soo.

Alfred and Yao glared at Ivan who held up his hands and said, "He volunteered for the experiment. He said that he wanted to have Eduard's child because he wanted to have something that part of himself and the one he loved, da."

"That explains a lot," said Yong-Soo.

"How romantic…" said Elizaveta with a sigh.

"More like how stupid," said Kyla.

"Kyla!" scolded her siblings.

"What?" asked the Irish girl.

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Taiwan, handing Yao the plushie she had brought for him.

"We're ok, getting crowded in there though," said Alfred rubbing his taunt belly

"And I've, like, been having pains all day…Ok…that really hurts!" said Feliks.

The blond Pole sunk to the floor hugging his belly, a pool of water forming beneath him as he groaned.

"Feliks!" cried Toris picking up the now crying blond bridal style.

"Follow me," said Lily as she led the way to the medical room of the house.

About a half hour later Feliks was laying on a bed with his legs covered, Toris who was in medical scrubs holding his hand as the nurses fussing over him.

"Gah…It like really hurts!" screamed the blond loud enough for the other pregnant nations to hear.

Feliciano clung to Ludwig's shirt for dear life, trembling in fear. The blond stroked his beloved's head, to be honest he was just as scared as the Italian and their child. He could tell that the other fathers to be were just as worried. Alfred and Yao were fast asleep on the benches both of them using Ivan's legs as pillows. Gupta was quietly discussing names for his child with Sadiq. Hercules was reading mythology books with Kiku. Peter was feeling his unborn sibling move around inside of Tino as Belward stroked his "wife's" hair. Lovino was out side with Antonio because the elder of the two Italy brothers didn't like hearing Feliks' screams. Matthew was resting against Gilbert, his arms wrapped around Kumojiro and Gilbird was perched on the blond's wavy hair. Arthur and Francis were keeping Adien and Kyla calm or was it vice versa? While Vietnam, Taiwan, Yong-Soo, Elizaveta and Roderick were discussing ways to help keep the children safe in the future.

Back in the birthing room, Feliks swore he was about to die from the pain, the contractions were so close they seemed constant.

"Ok, Feliks, it's time to start pushing, ok?" said Lily who was helping keep Feliks cool.

"Ok…" said the blond.

"On the count of three," said Katya, who was a trained midwife, "One, two, three, push!"

Feliks bore down, squeezing the heck out of Toris' hand.

"The baby's head is starting to crown!" said Asenka.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" said Catia.

"Don't!" warned Gelya.

"Feliks, keep pushing!" ordered Katya as she tried to help ease the child out of it's mother.

After what felt like ages to Feliks and Toris, Katya held a wailing newborn, who was covered in blood and slime.

"It's a little girl!" she proclaimed as Gelya handed Toris scissors to cut the cord.

After the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned, the crying child was finally handed to her mother. The baby quieted down a little but was still whimpering.

"Seems to me that someone's a little hungry," said Katya smiling.

"What do I do?" asked the Pole.

All the girls blushed and Catia whispered in the blond's ear. The blond opened his top, pressed the child to his nipple and watched as the baby latched on and started to nurse.

"She so beautiful…" said Toris, gently stroking the child's light brown hair with a single finger.

"Yeah…" said Feliks as his new daughter let go of his nipple, he burped her and she dosed off in his arms.

"What should we name her?" asked Toris.

"Hmm…How about Ewa, but she will have your last name," said Feliks, "Her national name can be Warsaw."

"Ewa Lorinatis…it suits her," Toris said kissing the blond's head before moving lower to the Pole's lips.

"We'll let the others know that everything is ok," said Asenka, leading the other girls out of the room.

Once out side the girls were bombarded with questions about the condition of the polish male.

"Calm down. He's fine as is their new baby girl; Ewa Lorinatis," said Lily smiling.

"They need some time alone so we'll let you know when you can visit them. But right now I think it's a good idea for you guys some rest," said Katya.

"Hmm…ok," said Alfred yawning.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

I had received a request to have Alfred give birth to his child in this chapter and I decided to make this one a two for one deal chapter. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

It had been three days since little Ewa had been born.

"Alfred, you sure you don't want to get out of bed, aru?" asked Yao rubbing his sore back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said the American, his upper half supported by pillows, before the Chinese male left, "I think I'll take a bath."

The blond hefted himself off of his bed and headed for the in-suite bathroom. As the bathtub filled with water he felt a clinching pain in his belly. He had been feeling those pains since the night before. As he shut off the water he felt something trickle down his leg then a bigger surge of pain then he had felt before.

"Crap!" he cursed before lowering his body into the water.

Luckily he had read about water births and things like that.

Meanwhile down with the others…

The group smiled at Luke and his parents who had come for a visit.

"He's cute," said Peter as the male baby tugged on his finger.

"Like, what about my little Ewa? She's totally cute," protested Feliks, cuddling his daughter.

"We know. But we've seen her everyday since she's been born while this is his first time meeting Luke," said Lily, who was serving tea.

"Oh…" said Feliks before Ewa started to cry because she was hungry.

Back up stairs…

Alfred whimpered as he felt the contractions get worse and closer together. It felt like he was going to die from pain.

"Come on…you can do it," he told himself before biting his lip when he felt his child's head start to crown.

He sucked in a breath, put a towel in his mouth to bite on, and clutched the towel rack and soap dish before bearing down, screaming into the towel. He felt the child inch out of him as he pushed during each contraction, but he felt like he was going to be split in two.

Down stairs…

"I hope Alfred's gonna be ok…He's been up there a long time," said Yao rubbing his own belly.

"You're ok, Yao, da?" asked Ivan.

"Yes…Just a false contraction, aru…" he said before whispering, "I think."

"If you say so, da," replied the Russian.

"So, Arthur, have you and Francis picked any names yet?" asked Kyla trying to change the subject.

"Yao, why don't you and I go check on Alfred," suggested Ivan standing up and offering his Chinese husband his hand as an argument between the Brit and Frenchman broke out.

"Good idea aru," said Yao taking the offered hand.

Back with Alfred…

'One last push,' thought Alfred as he pushed the baby out.

He pulled the towel from his mouth, wet a fresh one with warm water before scooping his new born from the water. Once the child's lungs were clear they took a deep breath and wailed.

"Sh…it's ok…I'm here," he said cleaning the child off gently, holding the baby close to keep it warm.

"Alfred, are you in there, aru?" came Yao's voice from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah…" called the American as loudly as he could in his exhausted state.

The baby let out an unhappy whimper at his sudden outburst before Yao and came in with Ivan.

"Alfred!" the two cried looking worried, "Are you two ok?"

"Uh-huh, me and the little guy are fine, though the cord still needs to be cut…"

Yao took the child, tied the cord and cut it before wrapping the baby in a pink blanket as Ivan lifted Alfred from the tub, helped him dry off and get dressed before carrying him to bed. Yao handed the baby to it's mother who blinked.

"Yao…why did you put him in a pink blanket?" asked the American as he looked the child over.

The babe had slivery hair already growing with a mini version their mother's famous Nantucket cowlick and blue eyes with violet specks that were filling with tears.

"She's a girl, aru," said Yao.

"Oh…then I have the prefect name for her. I was thinking we could call her Anastasia if Ivan doesn't mind," said Alfred stroking the newborn's cheek with his finger which she grabbed in her little hand and squeezed.

"I think it's perfect for her," said Ivan smiling.

The small being started to cry again, her tummy letting out a little rumble. Alfred quickly brought her to his chest and let her nurse. Once her tiny belly was full she was content to be passed to her other parents. Though when Yao help her she let out a little yawn and stretched hitting his round belly that contained her unborn sibling. Somehow this caused a chain reaction and Yao's water broke.

"Yao, I thought you said those were false contractions…" said Ivan as he took baby Anastasia from the now panting Chinese male and handing her to her mother.

"I thought…they were…aru…" said Yao, clutching his belly.

"Alfred, you and Anastasia be ok while we handle this, da?" said Ivan.

"Yeah…" said Alfred trying not to doze off.

The Russian picked up the Chinese male and carried to him another room so he could deliver the other child. Before calling Kyla and Adrian to watch over Alfred and Anastasia, along with Katya and others to help Yao. Both males feeling rather bad that hadn't been there for Alfred when he was in labor. But now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Yao, you seem to have been in labor for a while because you're fully dilated, which means you need to start pushing," said Katya who had glanced under the blanket that was draped over Yao's legs.

Yao nodded biting his lip, his hand clutched in Ivan's.

"You can squeeze my hand when it hurts, da," said Ivan.

Yao squeezed Ivan's hand as he started to push the child out.

"Good, you're doing fine Yao," said Katya.

Lily was fanning Yao's face while Gelya helped keep him cool with a cold wash cloth. When the next contraction hit Yao cursed in Chinese as he pushed. Ivan flinched as Yao crushed his hand, it hurt but he didn't let go, and whispered words of encouragement to his Asian lover. Back downstairs Kyla and Adien had taken little Anastasia down stairs to meet the others.

The first to hold her was Matthew. The little girl stared up at him before trying to grab her uncle's curly hair, her unborn cousin squirming inside the Canadian's belly demanding it's mother's attention, making him pass her to Gilbert so he could calm down their child.

Kiku took her next, "She's so tiny…"

The child let out a tiny yawn that make Hercules coo.

"She's like a little kitten," said the Greek male placing her pacifier that had fallen out when she yawned back in her little mouth as she fell back to sleep.

Ewa let out an unhappy noise because she had the hiccups, before letting out a cute little noise when a hiccup escaped her mouth.

"These kids are gonna be popular when they get older," said Toris taking the child from his Polish lover and burping her.

Elizaveta smiled, they may not of wanted to be parents but they were doing a good job of taking care of the kids and each other and they seemed to happy. A little while later Ivan came down carrying a tiny little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The Hungarian woman who had been holding the newborn baby girl to her father who smiled at his two children.

"What's his name?" asked Adien, sneaking a peak at the black haired baby.

"His name's Shu," said Ivan, gently handing the baby boy to her.

"Is Aniki ok?" asked Kiku as the little boy was passed around and cooed at.

"He's fine, he's asleep but asked me to show little Shu to you. But now I need to take these little ones back to their mothers," replied the Russian.

"I'll carry Shu," said Arthur who was holding the baby.

"Thank you," said Ivan giving the Brit a genuine smile.

A while later Kyla snuck up to Ivan, Alfred, and Yao's room to see the three lovers asleep together, the two babies safely sandwiched between them. She smirked as she pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the adorable scene.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok folks, I got another birth request, this time it's Canada, requested by megawoman 5210. FYI, I am doing requests for births, I'm gonna do Iggy next since I got a request from UnratedCrimsonblood. The ones who are left are Japan, Egypt, both Italys, and Finland. Anyways here we go!

Matthew sighed, it was almost two o'clock in the morning, the day after the birth of his niece and (sorta, kinda) nephew. No matter what he tired he couldn't get his child to calm down. Gilbert snored softly beside him. The albino was wearing earplugs since he was a light sleeper when it came to sound since he was a warrior and sometimes this house could get pretty noisy, hence the earplugs.

"Come on, little one, let me sleep, it's been long day," he said to his belly, before he started to rub it.

He blinked when he found the skin unusually taunt, is felt harder then usual at this point beneath his pajama top. What was going on in there? A moment later he got his answer, his water broke.

"Crap!" the Canadian cursed, clutching his belly.

He reached across the bed and tried to shake the albino awake, since he didn't want to dig around in his lover's ears just so the red-eyed man could hear him except as a last resort.

"Hmm…Let your big _broder_ sleep, Luddy," said Gilbert swatting at Matthew's hand and rolling over.

The blond whimpered in pain as he felt the next contraction started. Kumojiro and Gilbird were elsewhere in the house at the moment so there was no one else in the room and the button to summon one of the girls was on the other side of the room and he didn't think he could make it all the way over there. He cursed his luck, he would have to wait until morning when the others awoke at this rate. After a few hours of pain Matthew knew he couldn't wait, the baby wanted out and it wanted out now! He did the only thing that he could think of to wake the sleeping man beside him. He reach over and pulled on the albino's hair as hard as he could.

"Yow! Mattie, what the hell!" Gilbert cried sitting strait up pulling the ear plugs out before looking at the blond.

It took Prussian a moment to process the Canadian's sweaty, teary, pain filled face, the hand clutching his round belly, and the wet spot near his crotch on his Pjs.

"Oh crap! Mattie, how long has this been going on?" he asked kicking off the blankets and helping Matthew slip off his soaked Pajama bottoms and boxers.

"For…three…hours…" the often forgotten nation replied as Gilbert got his knees in the birthing position.

Gilbert started cursing in German under his breath, "Mattie…why didn't you wake me sooner? Hold on, while I get some towels, this little one's not going to wait for the girls. You should put a blanket over your legs."

Matthew nodded as the sliver haired male ran off to the conjoined bathroom to get the towels, then the blond carefully covered his legs with a sheet and collapsed on to his pillow panting. Normally such an action wouldn't of taken that much effort but his labor was taking it's toll on him. A frantic Gilbert retuned with a small wash tub of warm water, a bunch of towels and a wooden spoon.

"Bite down on this," said Gilbert putting the wooden spoon's handle to the blond's mouth, "I saw this trick in a movie once."

Matthew did as he was asked, whimpering around the spoon when the next contraction hit, his teeth digging into the wood.

Gilbert lifted the blanket to see how dilated his lover was and bit back a gasp, the baby's head was almost all the way out.

"Mattie, on the contraction you need to push," said the albino putting his hands in position to cradle the child as it exited its mother.

Matthew screamed around the spoon handle as he started to push his baby out. Gilbert gently caught the child's head in his hands and started to wipe away the blood and slime around the baby's nose and mouth. Then he started to pull the baby out of his lover, gently tugging the child by its emerging shoulders. He could hear Matthew panting, groaning and whimpering as they worked to get the child out.

The two gasped a moment later, the albino because he was now holding his wailing but beautiful son in his hands and the blond because he felt the pressure that was on him a moment before had let up.

"What…is it?" the indigo eyed male asked panting, his hair sticking to his scalp and face, pushing his upper half up to see the baby.

"It's a boy…" said Gilbert as he washed the baby, "I'll clean him up, you get some rest."

"Ok…" said Matthew falling asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Catia went up to tell her charges that breakfast was ready and that if they didn't hurry there would be none left. When she opened the door she smiled at the scene she saw. Matthew and Gilbert were curled up together, the blond holding a tiny babe with the albino holding him, the child sandwiched between the two males. She smiled, shutting the door to let the new family sleep.

"So…where are Mattie and Gilbert?" asked Alfred as he bounced baby Anastasia.

"They're asleep. They had a long night if the child that was sleeping between them is any indication," said the maid/nurse patting down apron.

"Ve…Ludwig, what's wrong?" asked Feliciano.

"_Mien Gott, _I'm an _onkel,_" said the blond German.

"And I'm an uncle…" said the American as Yao handed the sleeping Shu to Ivan so he could take a bathroom break.

"That's what I said," replied Ludwig rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me," said the American before cooing at his daughter whom was dozing off.

Yao couldn't resist peaking in on the new parents. He smiled, those two were meant for one another, he could tell.

Meanwhile in another part of the house the personifications of Ireland and Wales were talking discreetly on speaker phone with the personifications of Northern Ireland and Scotland.

"**I can't believe you put that memory erasing spell on not only yourself but Arthur too!"** said Scotland.

"Oh shut up Duncan! It was years ago and Arthur asked me too. I used it on myself to keep myself from telling him," said Adien.

"**What made it finally wear off?"** asked the male half of Ireland.

"Good question Marlin. I was wondering that myself," said Kyla.

"It was seeing Francis and Arthur acting all lovey-dovey and getting along," replied the blond female twirling a lock around one finger.

"**Francis is gonna be mad when he finds out," **Marlin pointed out.

"Not necessarily," replied Kyla, "It was a much different world when the twins were born. Children born out of wedlock and homosexuality were looked down upon in those days."

"**Good point, and the head of England's church ordered him to cut all ties to France,"** said Duncan, **"When are you going to tell them?"**

"Tomorrow after Matthew wakes up, he and Gilbert are worn out from their child's birth last night. Actually, I think it would be better to wait a few days until the heat of the birth wears off," replied Adien.

"**Right, stay in touch," **said Duncan before he hung up.

"You know Marlin, you could socialize with the rest of us now and again," said Kyla trying to get her other brother to act like they were related.

"**I'll think about it," **replied the male with dyed hair before he hung up too.

Adien sighed, she was nervous about telling her brother that he had given birth ages ago, to twin boys.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Adien sighed as she watched her younger brother run from the church of England in tears._

"_They said nay, didn't they?" she asked, referring to his relationship with Francis._

"_Aye, they did," he said, "And what's worse is that I'm never allowed to see him unless it's on the battlefield or at a world meeting…That and I have to somehow make him forget we were ever together…"_

_The normally strong Brit then broke down crying, his sister wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her shirt._

"_Those blood bastards!" cursed Kyla shaking her fist at the building Arthur just come out of, the red head female was dressed in birches with her hair cut short._

"_Ireland!" cried Wales grabbing the back of her sister's shirt to stop her from doing something they would all regret._

_A week later Adien panicked when she found Arthur passed out in front a of runic circle that she knew was a spell for memory erasure. After a quick magical examination she found something that shocked her._

"_Arthur…It seems that you're going to have Francis's child…" she told her blond brother when he woke up._

_The shocked blond put his hand to his belly and started to sob._

"_What will I do? I can't stay at my house, I'll be found out. And what shall I do with the child?" asked Arthur, burring his face in his hands._

"_You can stay with me, as for the fate of the child, we can figure that out when the little one is born," said the female._

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

Eight months later Arthur gave birth to twin boys that he begged his sisters to send away with out even seeing them. They did so and erased not only Arthur's but their's also so they wouldn't be tempted to tell him.

But now he was only back together with Francis but their children were grown, having kids of their own and Arthur was pregnant again and could give birth anytime.

"Hey, Kyla, if you could change our lives in any way would you?" asked Adien.

"Nope, you?" said Kyla.

"Nah," said Adien.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok folks, next chapter it's Romano's turn…poor Spain!

* * *

"You named him Wolfgang?" asked Alfred for fifth time since his little brother had come out of his room with his lover and son.

"Yes, ya got a problem with what we named him?" asked Gilbert as Matthew gently bounced the slivery-blond baby.

"No…but does he bite, cause if he does I don't want him too close to my little Anya," said the American hugging his daughter close.

"Same with Shu, aru," said Yao getting his blond lover's joke, his son resting in a Chinese style baby basket.

"He doesn't bite," said Matthew scowling at the them.

"Could you keep it down? I'm getting a headache," said Adien rubbing her temples, she loved her nephews dearly but right now they were driving her up the wall, not that they knew that just yet.

"Anyways, we have something to tell ya Artie," Kyla to Arthur before turning to her sister, "Do we both have to say the release phrase at the same time or what?"

"Only I do, since I'm the one who did the spell on him," said the Welsh girl tucking her hair behind her ear, "Besides, I had erased your memories of the events too."

"Spell? What spell?" asked Arthur looking from one female to the other.

"You may not believe this Arthur, but a long time ago you and Francis were very much in love, then the church of England tore you apart. You erased his memory but the stress of the spell made you faint. I found out that you were pregnant and hid you at my house where you gave birth to your twin sons. Now… Nruter Seiromem (Memories Return spelt backwards)," explained Adien with a sigh.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as his memories of that time came back, shock dawned on his face and a small puddle formed beneath him.

"_Mon du! _Arthur, your water broke!" cried Francis as the blond Brit fainted into his arms.

"Crap he fainted! What do we do?" cried Asenka panicking.

"Calm down, I've dealt with him during labor before," said Adien, "He'll be fine, get him to a bed, quick, he'll wake up soon."

Sure enough about half an hour later the blond Brit woke up, for some reason the first thing he did was grab Francis by the shirt and pull the French-man into a searing kiss.

"Ok…that going on my top ten weirdest list," said Catia scratching her head.

As the Irish and Welsh females heard their younger brother crying out they couldn't help but remember the last time this happened.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Do I have to stay in bed?" whined the nine month pregnant Brit._

"_Aye, Arthur, Kyla and I would rather ye stay in bed. Ye could go into labor at anytime and not know it until it's too late and somehow hurt yeself or the child," said Adien._

_The blond Brit sighed as he shifted around and said, "I know, I know, ye are just taking care of us but I'm tired of being in bed all day."_

"_Ye alright?" she asked him (They're speaking in old English)._

"_Aye, just having some stomach pains…moving helps," said Arthur, rubbing his taunt belly._

"_What do ye mean stomach pains?" asked Kyla walking in._

"_Just lower stomach pains, tis not bad, just hurts," said the blond of the trio._

"_Ok…we have to go to the market and we'll be back in a couple of hours," replied Kyla kissing her brother goodbye, figuring that the pains were from the baby moving._

"_Yuck!" he said, playfully making a face as his sisters laughed and walked off._

_After half an hour of napping Arthur woke up to find a growing stain on his covers. He cursed himself for wetting the bed again (It had happened a couple of times before when the baby [He thinks he's only having one child] kicked him in the bladder when he was sleeping). He angrily kicked off the said sheets before groaning in pain. It was getting worse. Then it hit him, he hadn't wet the bed, his water had broken, he was in labor._

_Tears leaked from his eyes, "Francis…I wish ye were here…It hurts!"_

_He could only pray that the girls came back soon._

_**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER…**_

_The two sisters walked into the house, each of them carrying a bunch of items including one baby basinet a piece._

"_Why we'd get two basinets?" asked Kyla._

"_Because something tells me that we'll need more then one," replied the other female._

_That's when a scream came from up stairs._

"_Arthur!" the two cried running up stairs._

_They found their younger brother groaning in pain, his night shirt clinging to his sweaty skin._

"_Kyla…Adien…please help…" he panted._

"_Kyla, heat up some water and get the basinets, I don't think the little one's gonna to wait.," said Adien._

_As the Irish female ran out of the room the Welsh one went over to her brother and adjusted his legs so she could deliver the coming child._

"_Adien! It bloody feels like I'm being torn into two blooming pieces!" he screamed._

"_The baby's crowning Arthur, ye need to push," ordered Adien, before Kyla returned with the hot water and her sister dipped her hands in to sanitize them._

_Kyla gently wiped sweat off her brother's brow as he bore down after tying a blindfold over his eyes. About an hour later Adien held up a squalling and writhing new-born baby boy._

"_Tis a boy!" she declared, before cutting the cord and handing it to the Irish girl to clean up._

_Arthur panted a few times before screaming again._

"_Adien!" he yelped._

"_Tis the after birth…" she told him before he shook head._

"_I don't think so!"_

"_Oh my word! Ye are right, tis another child! Push!" she ordered, "Thank goodness I thought ahead and got an extra basinet."_

_Soon Adien was holding another baby that was crying softly, the blond female could tell this one would have a hard time being noticed when he was older._

"_I can't hear it crying!" said Arthur panicking, "What's wrong with it?"_

"_He's fine, just a soft spoken little one," replied Adien as the Irish female returned with the older child and the second basinet._

"_I've set up the circles to send the little one's to where they destines lie. Do you want to say good bye to them in anyway, Arthur?" Kyla asked a few days later._

"_Yes… Could you hand me them one at a time so I can give them a good bye kiss?"_

"_Sure," Kyla handed her brother the elder baby and he kissed it then Adien did the same with the younger of the two and he repeated the process._

_After they were sent away Adien erased their memories of the events._

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"It's ok, **Angleterre,** I'm here," said Francis petting his English lover's hair and whispering words of comfort and encouragement to him in French, his other hand clutching Arthur's.

"I hate you!" the Brit screamed in pain as he pushed.

"You're doing well Arthur," said Katya, doing her job.

After about two hours, during which Adien and Kyla explained to Matthew and Alfred the truth about their birth, Arthur and Francis were each holding a new born baby girl. The older twins were let in with their own children to see their new baby sisters.

"Are you ok?" asked Alfred, shifting Anastasia who was staring at her new aunts.

Arthur nodded, yawning.

"I'll take Ellyn," said Francis taking the baby his lover was holding so the Brit could sleep.

"Thanks…" said Arthur dozing off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"So what's the other baby's name?" asked Matthew looking at his other sister.

"Claudia," replied their father.

"They're so tiny and delicate looking," said Alfred, "And I thought Anya and Shu were small when they were born."

"You were like that when you two were born. Twins are normally smaller then a single baby since they share the space they grow in," said Kyla peaking into the room.

"Right, we should leave and let your mother sleep," said Francis.

"Man that's gonna take getting use to," said Matthew, running a hand through his hair before walking out of the room.

"I'm with you," said Alfred following his twin.

Francis tucked a stray strand of hair out of the sleeping Brit's face and kissed his forehead before getting into the bed with him.

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio was worried about Lovino, his younger Italian lover had not been feeling very well the last few days, and the Spaniard was worried that he was becoming ill which was bad in his condition. When he woke up that day Lovi didn't curse or even ask him to make some coffee as he usually did in the morning, he didn't even glare. The darker of the to Italy brothers' face was flushed and he was panting for breath.

"Lovi?" he asked rousing they younger male.

Lovino opened his eyes a crack moaned weakly at his former caretaker.

"I feel awful, 'Tonio," he said, sweat rolling down his flushed face.

When the Spanish man felt his lover's forehead it was like on fire. He quickly called for the girls to examine his lover further. The girls insisted that he wait outside.

"I'm sorry to say that we might have to perform a C-section on him if we wish to save them both if his fever doesn't break soon," Katya told him, glancing back into the room concerned.

"You have my permission to do what ever you have to in order to save them both. Lovi would be heart broken if anything happened to the baby," said the former Conquistador some of his old warrior spark shining through.

"Understood," said the dark haired girl, nodding, "I will inform the others and we will prep the surgery room."

In less then a hour all the servant girls were ready to perform the C-section and Lovi was prepped too. As the elder Italian was wheeled on stretcher towards the room his Spanish lover walked with him holding his hand.

"Don't worry Lovely, everything's will be OK," Antonio assured his lover who was out of it due to a combination of medication to knock him out and the fever.

"You have to wait out here, sir," said Asenka stopping the procession temporally.

The Spaniard nodded and let go of his lover's hand as he was wheeled away.

"Don't worry, Antonio-niisan, brother will be OK, so will the _bebe_," said Feliciano trying to comfort the older male.

The Spanish male ran a now shaking hand though his hair and said, "I know, but I can't help but worry. I love them both so much. I couldn't bear it if something happened to either of them."

"If that wee one is anything like either of it's parents it'll be fine," said Kyla, whacking the Spaniard hard on the back, knocking him out of his seat.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Antonio, his voice muffled by the carpet.

"There's one thing I was wondering," said Ludwig, "How do we know the children are like us? I mean for all we know they could be human."

"But that wasn't how it was with Alfred and Matthew," protested Feliciano putting a hand on his belly, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, when little Luke was born the capital city of Latvia lit up like a star and for some reason, at least to the people, they had a sudden urge to party, there was no crime for 24 hours after he was born, the same thing happened in Warsaw when Ewa was born, same with the other kids, I've been keeping track using my Cell Phone," said Adien holding up the said device.

"Wow," said the other amazed nations.

"So that means once your little one is born, either your capital or Italy's will react the same way," added Kyla.

"Thank you for sharing that," said Ludwig, wrapping an arm around his lover.

As they continued to talk Antonio's mind started to wander the first time Lovino was sick in his care.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_Lovino, it's time to wake up," said Antonio opening the curtains of his ward's room._

_The little nation remained curled up in his blankets, reminding the Spaniard of a caterpillar in it's cocoon. He chuckled and gently poked the lump in the bed, but all he got was a groan._

"_Lovi?" asked Antonio lifting the covers._

_The younger male was curled up, his face flushed, he was coughing and his night shirt and bedding was soaked with sweat. Antonio could tell that it wasn't because Italy was having economic problem, he was sick with a natural illness._

"_What do you want bastard? _Cough, cough_," said the younger nation hacking._

_Spain scooped the smaller boy up and grabbed him some fresh night clothes. After redressing Lovino Antonio got a small tub and filled it with cold water along with a cloth. He carried the items back to his ward's room, wet the cloth in the water and wrung it out before placing it on the smaller boy's hot forehead._

"_Cold!" whined the sick male._

"_I know Lovi, but it's to help lower your fever," said Antonio tucking the boy in, "Now lie here and I'll get you some tomato soup."_

_While the young Italian was sick the Spaniard spent all his time caring for him. He bathed, fed, clothed, and entertained the child while he was sick. After about a week he was well again._

"_Spain..." Lovino said when he was well again._

"_Yes?" asked Antonio, turning to his charge._

_The smaller male made a come closer motion. The Spanish man knelt down and Lovino kissed him on the cheek, his young face bright red._

"_Thanks...for taking care of me...You're still a Tomato Bastard though!" the younger boy ran out of the room._

_Antonio placed a hand on his cheek where the younger male had kissed him, a warm feeling rising in his chest. Meanwhile outside Romano was sitting under a tree a hand over his heart which is beating rapidly in his chest. The young Italian had never felt this way before in his life. Was he in love?_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Antonio...Mr Antonio," came the voice Katya, breaking the Spanish man out of his memories, "Don't you want to see your son?"

In her hands was a tiny being wrapped in a bundle of light blue blankets.

"My...son?" repeated Antonio staring at the sleeping child in her arms.

Katya nodded handing the child to his father. Antonio stared at his newborn son, the babe had his hair color but there was a tiny curl on his head just like Lovino's.

Feliciano peaked at his nephew in awe, "He's adorable! Ludwig, do you think our baby will be that cute?"

Ludwig nodded as he put an arm around his smaller love.

"Wait...What about Lovi? Is he alright? Has he seen the baby? Did he name him?" Antonio asked not even giving Katya a chance to reply.

"Mr Lovino will be fine, he's resting, yes he saw the baby and no the child hasn't been named, Lovino said he thought you should do it and he would choose a middle name for him," answered Katya gasping for air as she answered very quickly.

"His name is Lucero... It means light," said Antonio, "When will we be able to visit him?"

"In a few hours," said Katya smoothing out her skirt and apron.

"Ve...Ludwig..." moaned Feliciano, grabbing on to his German lover, "I think...My water broke..."

"Feli?" asked the blond, grabbing his Italian who was now clutching his stomach as a wet stain appeared on the redhead's pants, "Ira!"

The blond scooped the now sobbing Italian.

"Ve...It hurts! I need drugs!" whined Feliciano, digging his nails into his beloved's shirt.

"No...No you don't you don't want to miss our child's birth because you're all drugged up," cooed Ludwig kissing the crying man's forehead after laying his lover on the bed, "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

The crying male nodded slowly as the girls got his pants and underwear off.

Antonio watched as his lover's brother was carried off crying with Lucero in his arms. The baby yawned and opened his eyes which were the same green as Lovino's. The babe stared at his father and cooed. Then when the newborn heard his uncle scream in pain he started to wail.

"Shh..._bambino, _it's ok...let's go see your _Madre,_" the Spanish man getting up and walking to the room where he knew his lover was resting.

By the time he got there he had managed to calm Lucero down enough that the new born didn't wake his mother. However said mother's younger twin whom happened to be in labor woke him with his cries of pain and pleas for drugs.

"Antonio...what's all the noise?" asked Lovino sounding tried as Antonio pressed a button to put his beloved into a sitting position.

"Feli went into labor...I have our son here, his name is Lucero," answered Antonio handing Lucero to his mother.

Lovino stared at his child, tears welling up in his green eyes as he gently stroked the child's head, careful of the curl and soft spot.

"He...he's beautiful..." sobbed Lovino kissing his son's head.

_**MEANWHILE WITH FELICIANO AND LUDWIG**_

"Push!" ordered Ira, her hands cradling the head of the babe that the Italian was having.

Feliciano screamed as he pushed, his hair sticking to his sweaty scalp, and his lover holding one of his hands in both of his.

"_Ha...Ha..._ (Panting) I _**hate **_you!" the normally cheery and friendly male screamed, actually punching the blond in the face.

At the same time a baby's cry was heard and Ira cried, "It's a girl!"

When Feliciano held his little girl he couldn't help but smile, Ludwig had been right, he was happy that he hadn't taken any drugs to numb the pain. This pure little girl, his daughter was worth it.

"She's so tiny," said Ludwig, a bruise starting to form around his eye.

"Did...did I do that to you?" asked Feliciano, pointing at the bruise.

Ludwig shrugged, "It's alright, you were in a lot of pain, I forgive you. So what shall we call her?"

"I think you should name her," said the Italian handing the German the baby.

Ludwig carefully took hold of his daughter and took a good look at her. Her head was covered in reddish-brown fuzz, a curl starting to from on in the same place as her mother. But she her eyes were the same shade of blue as her father's.

"Katrina...It means Pure in my language," said the blond male, smiling slightly.

The worn out Italian yawned and nodded before drifting off to sleep. The lovers of the two brother's kissed the pair on the lips at the same time as if unknowingly sealing a deal.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Gupta was fed up. He was fed up with being stuck in Russia, he was fed up with having swollen ankles, an aching back, an unborn born child inside him kicking, and this whole pregnancy all together. He didn't really hang out that much with the others, except his Turkish lover, but he knew about the births.

"Gupta...are you sure you don't want to see any of the babies," asked Drysi, trying to coax the Egyptian out of his room, "They are really cute."

Knowing that the copper haired female wouldn't let until he agreed, he got up with some help from the maid and his lover. They went down stairs to find all the other pregnant nations as well as those that had already given birth along with their partners and children.

"Gupta...glad to see you out of your room," said Arthur, holding one of his twin girls, Claudia, in his arms.

The pregnant Egyptian just grunted, sat in a recliner which North Italy had vacated, his daughter tight in his grasp, and put his swollen and sore feet up. Sadiq knelt down and started to rub one of his lover's feet trying to sooth the pain in it. Gupta let out a happy moan, he had been in pain most of the night and morning. For some reason his back and stomach were hurting. Of course due to his small stature he had been having back pains for months so he didn't pay it much mind.

Sadiq smiled up at him from his spot at the other tan male's feet and the Egyptian couldn't help but smile back. A sudden pain ripping across his round belly wiped away his smile and a sudden splash of fluid from Gupta's body wiped the smile off of Sadiq's face.

"That wasn't pee...was it?" the Turk asked unsure.

Gupta shook his head, "N-no."

The mask wearing man cursed in Turkish before scooping the smaller man up in his arms, "How long has this been going on?"

Gupta groaned in pain, "Since last night I think..."

"Follow me," said Ira as the other girl gathered the items needed to deliver the coming child.

Sadiq refused to let go of his Egyptian lover totally the whole time they were setting up.

"Alright...you're fully dilated so push!" said Ira who was positioned at Gupta's spread legs, ready to catch the child.

Gupta was normally a quiet person who believed actions spoke louder then words but he couldn't help but scream as he started to push.

"Oh my!" cried Ira.

"What?" cried the two soon to be parents looking at the nurse who was delivering their child, worried for the baby's health and safety.

"The baby is in full breech. It means that the baby is being born feet first," said the copper haired woman, "Push!"

Gupta pushed again squeezing the living daylights out of Sadi q's hand making the Turk bite his lip and crying out.

"It's a boy...Now this is gonna hurt a lot but you have to take this part slowly or you could tear and the baby could get hurt. Understand?" she asked as Sadiq pressed a cold wash cloth against Gupta's forehead.

The Arab nodded, praying to the gods of old that his son would be ok. During the lull between contractions he slept and dreamed of his own mother...

_**EGYPT'S DREAMSCAPE...**_

_Gupta looked around him, this wasn't the room in Russia's house that he remembered being in...In fact it appeared to be his __room from when he was still small._

"_Hello my son," came a voice that Gupta hadn't heard in centuries, his mother's._

_He turned to see the personification of __Ancient Egypt smiling at him._

"_Mother...Am I dead?" he asked._

"_No, you're merely in between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I hear that you are bearing me a grandson," said Ancient Egypt looking her fully grown child up and down._

"_Yes mother."_

"_Seems like only yesterday you were still a little boy playing in the reeds by the Nile. Getting into trouble with the sons of the Pharaohs," the Ancient female nation said with a wistful sigh._

_Gupta blushed, "Mother..."_

_His mother giggled, "Sorry. Don't worry my son, you're time is no where near it's end."_

_**END DREAMSCAPE**_

The shorter tanned male awoke as another contraction hit him. He had heard the other nations say that their children were well worth the pain...he sure hoped it was true. He continued to squeeze Sadiq's hand, despite the apparent cracking of bones breaking. Ira held up a now wailing baby boy but for some reason Gupta felt really weak.

"He's bleeding out!" cried Katya.

"What?" asked Sadiq, as Lily and Asenka started pushing him out of the room, "No! I have to be with him!"

"You're no good to him in here," said Asenka as calmly as she could in this current situation.

Sadiq bit his lip as Ira handed him his son, whom he gazed at. The baby boy had tan skin and black fuzz on his head, his now open eyes were as black as the night. He had just the name for the child...Sener which meant bringer of joy in Turkish. The new born then screwed up his face and let out a wail. The Turk was so shocked he almost dropped his son but manged to stop himself.

He started to rock his son humming a song gently, Sener quieted down but didn't completely stopped crying.

"What's wrong son? Are you hungry? I'm sorry Sener, but your Mama won't be able to feed you just yet. Let's see if we can get you some formula," said Sadiq going to the kitchen before making up a bottle of formula under Geyla's supervision.

Once the boy was offered the bottle he started to suck down the liquid greedily, though he didn't seem to like the formula since the boy spat at least half of it back up when his father burped him.

"Do you dislike my jacket or just the formula kid?" he asked the baby who gave him a look.

"Sadiq, Gupta's out of surgery so you two can see him," said Ira coming up, "And don't worry, he'll be fine."

The Turkish man bounced his son with a smile, "Hear that kiddo? We're gonna go see your Mama."

Sener had somehow gotten hold of his father's mask and was now gumming it, staring at the man whom usually was hiding behind it. Sadiq shook his head and carried his son to the room his Egyptian lover was in. The shorter man was sitting up in his bed and smiled slightly when he saw the little boy in the Turk's arms, still gumming the mask despite his father's attempts to save it.

"Has he been fed?" Gupta asked as he took the babe into his own arms.

Sadiq shrugged, "I tried giving him baby formula but when I burped him half of it ended up on my jacket."

Gupta took the mask from his son who protested until it was replaced with the Egyptian's nipple that gave the newborn milk that to him was a _lot_ better then the crap his father had tried to feed him.

"Did you name him?" asked Gupta as the baby nursed.

"His name is Sener."

"Bringer of Joy. It's perfect..." said Gupta smiling before their son fell asleep in his arms and Sadiq kissed him then the child.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Sorry it's short, ran out of ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter Kirkland-Oxenstierna Aka Sealand was currently resting his head against the mound that was his step-mother's belly, feeling his unborn sibling move. After the initial shock of the circumstances and the truth was revealed Peter had a nightmare Berwald and Tino dumped him back on the sea fort he represented and said they didn't want him anymore. Both older nations had reassured the boy that they still wanted him and that the baby would love him just as much as they did.

"Mama, when will the baby come out?" the sailor suit wearing child asked looking the shorter of his two foster parents in the face.

"Any day now, you have to be patient," replied Tino petting the child's head.

"I'm gonna be the best big brother I can!" cheered Peter smiling, "I've been helping out the others with their kids."

"Really? Oh, aren't you sweet," said Tino kissing his son on the head.

To Berwald and Tino Peter wasn't an adopted child, he was their son end of story.

The tall Swede stuck his head in the room, "H'w ar' y'u tw' d'ing?"

"We're fine Papa!" said Peter turning around too fast and accidently hitting the Finish man in the stomach causing him to double over holding his stomach.

"T'no!" the Swede cried running to him.

"It's...time!" gasped out pregnant blond.

Peter's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Mama! I didn't mean to do it!"

Berwald scopped up his wife and started to carry him to the birthing room stopping long enough for Tino to reassure Peter that he wasn't mad at his son. Gelya comforted the child as the other girls preped themselves, Belward and Tino for the birth.

"Is my Mama gonna be ok, Gelya?" he asked her after the woman had him blow his nose.

"Of course, the other's were ok right? So Tino will be fine too," the blond woman promised.

Tino meanwhile was squeezing his "husband's" hand each time a contraction hit. The taller male brushing his hair out of his sweaty face and whipering words of encouragement and comfort to the Finish male.

"Uhg! How much longer?" asked the Finish man, panting.

"It may take a few more hours for you to fully dilate," answered Lily, putting a pad under Tino's butt to catch the blood.

The Finn let out an uhappy noise and crossed his arms.

"Pr'tice wha't y'u pr'ch," chided his Swedish lover/Husband brushing the sweaty bangs of his "wife" out of his face.

"I know, I know," sighed Tino uncrossing his arms.

Just then Gelya stuck her head in, "Hey, is it alright if Peter comes in, he's really upset."

The two men looked at each other then nodded. A moment later a teary eyed Peter came running in.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen," the young boy burried his face in the edge of Tino's bed covers oposit the side his step-father sat holding the Finnish man's hand.

Tino smiled weakly and stroked his son's head, "It's ok Peter, all that really happened was just a slight swipe. I bearly felt it. You know this is probobly very scary for your baby brother or sister. Why don't we sing a song for them."

The boy nodded and the two smaller blonds started to sing,

_"Hidden beneth the gournd_

_Is the spirng that feeds the creek_

_Invisble as the wind that you feel upon your cheek_

_And every breeze that wispers _

_Reminds us constantly_

_Sometimes what's real_

_Is soemthing you can't see_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart_

_You'll see,_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Waiting behind the clouds_

_Is the sky that's always clear_

_And chasing away the doubts_

_You watch the sun appears_

_It's shining to remind you_

_As each new day begins_

_There's always hope if you just let it in_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart_

_You'll see,_

_Your song will hold the key_

_You can paint the stars_

_You can touch the sky_

_Spread your wings and discover you can fly!_

_You won't know until you try_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart_

_You'll see,_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Oooh-ooh_

_Believe and dream what can be_

_Ask with your heart_

_And you will recceive_

_Believe the beauty is yours to see_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Oooh_

_Believe..._

_Believe..._

_When you believe_

_Oooh..."_

In the end only Peter sang during the contactions and pushing, half to keep Tino and Belward calm, half to keep himself and the baby calm. Soon there was a fourth memeber in the odd family, a little girl. With plenty of promting and encouagement, Peter held his new baby sister after his parents had.

"Hi there, I'm your big brother, Peter," he said once she was in his arms.

As if she reconised the voice she opened her eyes for the first time showing that they were a deep blue-green, like the sea. Tino and Belward couldn't help but smile at the sight of their children.

"I have...a sugestion for her name," pipped up the boy, staring into his new sister's eyes.

"W's th't?" asked Belward.

"Mira...it means Sea..." Peter then carefully showed the baby's eyes to their parents and it was agreed that Mira would be her name.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kiku Honda was not in a good mood, he was tired, his unborn child kicked him so often it felt like it was training to be a soccor star inside him, and he was over due. Hercules and Yong-Soo tried to cheer up the Japanese man but it usually it ended with Kiku crying or the South Korean getting an angry red hand print on his face.

"Hercules, do you think the baby will even love us?" Kiku asked randomly on the last day of the last week of his ninth month.

"Of course, Kitten," said the Greek using the nickname he had come up with for his Asian lover, "We are it's parents."

"Then why doesn't it want to be b-b-born!" wailed the Japanese man, his shoulders shaking with his racking sobs.

Hercules hugged Kiku and started petting his soft black hair, "Because it's nice, safe and warm in here," he put his free hand on Kiku's round belly lovingly.

Kiku smiled at the cat loving nation, "I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I asked Asenka to get this," Hercules pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to show a beautiful daimond ring, "Kiku Honda will you marry me?"

"Yes...Yes!" cried the now much happier Japanese man hugging his new fiancee.

"Uh...Kiku...why is the floor suddenly wet?" the Greek man asked a moment later.

"I think my water broke...Ow...Call Asenka quick!"

"Right!" replied the man who was mostly know for napping.

The black wearing nurse/maid ran in a few moments later followed by the other nurses/maids who carried various sheets and towels. In a stunning display of love Hercules helped Kiku to his feet during the lull in between contractions then helped him to the bed.

"Hercules...It hurts!"

"I'm here, Kiku," said the Greek, holding his lover's hand and petting his hair.

After a few hours Asenka smiled at the engaged couple, "Kiku's fully dailated so he can start pushing."

"Thank Kami!" cried Kiku starting to push.

About half an hour later the dark haired woman held up a wailing baby who had a bit of black fuzz on its head inculding a curl like its father, the cord still attached leading back to Kiku.

"It's a boy!" cheered the young woman handing the newborn to Lily to clean after cutting the cord so her hands would be free to handle the afterbirth.

The two new parents smiled at each other, they had a son.

Hercules snuck a peek at his son before kissing his lover, "He's beautiful, just like his mother."

Once the baby was cleaned he was handed to an unusually grabby Kiku.

After taking in his son's appearance the Japanese man stroked his baby's cheek, "Hi there Tetuso."

As if knowing that was his name the baby opened his eyes, eyes the same shape as Kiku's but the same color as his father's.

"I like that name, it suits him," stated the new father kissing his fiancee then his new born son both on the forehead.

After a few hours, which allowed Kiku to recover some, all the parents, inculding Ravis and Eduard were sitting in the pallor the babies in their mother's arms.

"What are we going to do?" asked Matthew, "Our kids might think that they are freaks when they get older if we raise them like this!"

"I thought of that and asked your bosses about my idea and they approved," pipped up Kyla.

"What is it?" asked Gupta, rocking his son.

"Well I was thinking that the "ukes" or mothers can act as women until the kids are old enough to understand what they and you are. We can build a school or something," said Kyla, shrugging.

Adien then stated, "During that time you won't attened world meetings but we'll keep you informed."

"I, like, have no problems with this plan," said Feliks.

"Will I still be able to deliver Christmas presents?" asked Tino, boucing little Mira in his arms.

"Yes," replied Kyla rolling her eyes.

"Vee, I used to wear girl clothes when I was little so I don't mind."

"I'll do it but you better not look up my skirt when I wear one Tomato Bastard."

"I guess I don't mind wearing a woman's kimono once in a while."

"I know pleantly of designers who would love make you dresses mi amore."

"You are lucky I'm holding Claudia and Ellyn or I would slap you, Frog!"

"I would do anything for my little Luke."

"I have some old outfits I can modify, aru."

"I wanna be a tomboy for the most part but I saw this american flag dress at the costume store once."

In the end it was decided that the mothers would live as women for the next several years.

THE END...FOR NOW


End file.
